Hold You In My Arms
by addexislove
Summary: A happy ending for Addison and Alex. As the story continues, it is clear that the two are meant for each other An Addex Story.
1. Signal Fire

My fan fic starts in the season finale. It's centered around Addison and Alex. More characters will surely come into play.  
I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I'm only a crazed fan. - dont sue me

* * *

A rewrite – A variation – _An Addex Story_ _Alex & Addison are seated in the chapel awaiting the arrival of the bride and groom. The story picks up from the finale where she says the line "You don't want me". From there some lines are the same or similar, but of course, aiming in another direction. _

"You don't want me" Addison stated blatantly.

"Maybe I do" Alex replied, questioning himself.

"You don't," She turns to look at him. "You want Ava"

"Ava's my patient," he turned to face her. Grinning, he says "You –"

"- I'm your boss" Addison interrupts, unsure of whether she was mimicking him from that time in the linen closet, or actually meant it herself.

"And I want you"

Addison turns her head away from him, "Stop it."

"Look at me" Alex says, turning his entire body more towards her. She watches him from the corner of her eye but doesn't turn around. "Look – At – Me". She turns her head, body facing forward. Their eyes meet.

Alex begins to speak, "I …". He leans in to kiss her. His lips brush hers slightly before he feels her hands on his chest as she pushes him away. She makes sure not to push him too far from her, for she can't help but like having him so close to her.

"Karev!" Addison yells in a whisper. She looks around the room hoping that no one was really paying attention to them.

Alex grabs her neck, wrapping his fingers behind her neck and placing his thumbs on her jaw line. "I want you Addison. I can't stop thinking about you." He takes a breathe preparing himself for what he is about to say next. He cocks his head slightly and a small smile creeps upon his face. "I'm falling for you Addison"

She grabs his hands and pulls them down away from her face and into her lap. But she doesn't let them go. She holds them tight. "You left me – you turned me down."

He could see the sadness in her eyes. He hurt her and he's regretted it ever since. "I'm an idiot. I'm sorry"

"Alex, you think you have unlimited chances – you don't. You have to –"

"- I was scared. I'm not that guy that you're looking for," he interrupted.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I wanna try – to be that guy" he said with confidence. It's worth it… for you…it's worth it," he confirmed.

Addison's eyes widen. In this moment, she feels so loved. He _is_ that guy, whether or not he barbeques. She leans in close to him, wrapping her hands behind his neck. She kisses him and he gratefully accepts, and returns. His kiss was so soft yet so passionate. They both grinned a little. They could tell people were watching. But what they were happy about wasn't that people saw, but that the other didn't care that people saw.


	2. Control Myself

_This chapter pics up right where we left off in chapter 1._

* * *

As comfortable as he felt, kissing Addison in front of anyone and everyone, he broke away. Addison looked at him a bit worried, a little confused.

"Let's get outta here," Alex said as he began to smile at the cute face she was making.

She grinned and he grabbed her hand. She followed him, sliding out of the row, trying to go unnoticed. She took the lead and led him to her car. She got in on the drivers side and started the car. She could not _wait_ to leave. Alex quickly jumped in on the passenger side. She pulled out slowly, but picked up speed once she left the parking lot.

The ride was silent. The two said nothing to each other. They would smile to themselves thinking about what had just happened and what is about to happen. Alex turned to her and opened his mouth in an attempt to say something, but didn't. He bit his lip and looked out the window.

Addison turned her head a bit but midway there turned back to watch the road. It was too late to break the awkward silence anyway. Alex leaned his head on the window but faced Addison. He watched her as she drove, so determined, so hot. She was gorgeous, that he could not deny.

Addison knew he was looking. She blushed and chuckled a little but he didn't stop looking. Not until they arrived at the hotel. Alex looked around confused but dare not question her. She brought him to a hotel, no complaining on his part.

Addison led Alex inside. Still without speaking, she pushed the up arrow outside the elevators. Alex stood behind her, wanting so badly to put his hands on her hips and kiss the back of her neck ever so gently. He held himself back from doing so, but took a step closer to her, inches separating their bodies, his head hovering over he left shoulder. Just close enough to smell her sweet scent.

Addison felt Alex's warm breath on her neck as she waited for the elevator. He sent chills up and down her spine. She could've jumped him right then and there. But she didn't, _don't be stupid Addison, _she thought to herself. _Don't seem too anxious. It would be inappropriate, people are watching. _The elevators opened and she sighed in relief.

She stepped in first, he followed. The doors closed, they stood silently next to each other, separated by only a couple of feet. 1…2…3, the lights light up in the elevator as they went up.

Addison smiled, reciting the words _"For you, it's worth it"_ in her head. 4…5, the same smile crept up Alex's face. That kiss, how perfect it was, how comfortable. He licked his lips, tasting her taste that still lingered there.

6…Alex became anxious, and started drumming his fingers along his pants. Addison too, was unnoticeably tapping her right foot rather quickly. Her breathing became heavy, the emotion took over her. 7… Alright, enough was enough…

At the same time they both turned their bodies to face each other. And in that same moment had pushed their bodies up against one another. Alex wrapped his hands around her head, this time, placing his thumbs lightly on her cheek bones. Their lips locked, and she grabbed his waist firmly.

He removed his hands, and tugged at her jacket. Her hands let go of his waist. Arching her back, pushing her entire front side into him, he successfully removed her jacket, letting it fall to the elevator floor. He squeezed her hands, and then slid his hands up the sides of her arms. When he reached her shoulders he slid his hands down again, giving her the chills.

Their lips had not parted. She brought her hands up to his neck and separated them, pushing his jacket slightly off his shoulders. She changed her mind, moving her hands to his tie. She tugged on it, bringing him closer to her while she deepened the kiss. She started to loosen his tie, lips still locked.

The elevator doors opened. Without breaking their intense kiss, they both leaned over simultaneously to pick up her jacket. Kissing him, she led him out of the elevator, her back facing the hallway that the elevator opened to. She pulled him down the hall, past a couple of rooms. They were practically tripping over each other, still without breaking the kiss.

She slowed down as they approached her room. Without even knowing whose room it was, Alex pushed her up against the door and continued to kiss her. She pulled off his jacket, and started again with his tie. He brushed his hands over hers, helping her loosen his tie. She pulled back, searching her jacket pockets for her room key. Got it.

She turned to face the door, giggling a little. Alex stood pressed up against her from behind. He put his hands on her hips and kissed the back of her neck just as he had imagined. She fumbled with the key, losing concentration at his touch. He grabbed her hand and slid the card into the lock. She spun around quickly, back to the door, pushing down on the handle behind her. Her body followed the door that opened inwardly, as did Alex.

Remembering he had to get her out of that dress, Alex slowed down a bit. He closed the door behind them, and took a breath. He brushed the back of his hand, down the side of her neck and across her shoulder. He moved his hands down to the zipper in the back of her dress. Slowly but surely he unzipped it completely. He lifted her arms over her head, helping her pull the dress off her.

He laid soft kisses on her shoulder from behind as he unbuttoned his shirt. Addison turned him around so his back faced the bed. As he pulled off his pants, she let down her fiery red hair. Alex couldn't help but smile at the sight. _She was so beautiful._

"You're so beautiful." He wasn't only thinking it; he made sure to let her know it. She smiled in return followed by a push onto the bed. She had pinned him down, hands above his head, kissing him.

Remembering back to the hot sex in the on-call room, Addison decided enough with the foreplay. They got right to the point.

* * *

_I know there wasn't much dialogue in this chapter. I'll try to make sure I have more in the next one. _


	3. If The Rain Must Fall

Okay, FINALLY an update. But I'm warning you, its very short and nothing really happens. I'm pretty busy so I haven't found the time to write, or even think. I finally wrote this and put it up because it's _something_ and if I were a reader, i'd be really pissed that I haven't updated.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I'll have more time to write in about a week, so I promise there will be more.

Oh and my K key is somewhat broken, sorry if its left out in some places.

* * *

The next morning, Alex woke up to the pounding sound of rain on the windows of Addison's hotel room. Her body was pressed up against his chest with his arm wrapped around it. He nuzzled his head into her neck and kissed her lightly.

He removed his arm from her, grazing every curve with his hand. He fell onto his back, looking up at the ceiling, placing his hands behind his head. He looked over to the alarm clock on the nightstand.

**7:52 AM**

"Shit," he mumbled. Alex jumped out of bed gathering his clothes from the floor. He jumped into his pants and threw on his shirt without buttoning it. Alex grabbed his jacket and quietly ran out of the hotel room, making sure not to wake Addison.

* * *

It was 8:15. Alex was 15 minutes late for rounds. He ran out of the locker room in an attempt to meet up with his attending and fellow interns.

He found them standing around a nurse's station. "Doctor Karev! Nice of you to show up," Dr. Bailey yelled. "You can spend the day in the pit today."

Alex grunted, "Great."

"Aww, is Alex mad because he gets no cool surgeries today?" Christina said mockingly.

"Yeah…pit all day…" Meredith said. "…that sucks Alex"

"What the HELL are you all still standing here for" Dr. Bailey yelled. "Get Moving!" The interns all started to scatter. Meredith, Christina, Izzy and George, laughing, in one direction and Alex in the other.

"What ever!" Alex yelled down the hall, his back facing the elevators to talk to his friends. "It was sooooo worth it," he said while turning around heading for the elevators. He was stopped in his tracks, crashing his body into another. "Dr. Montgomery," Alex stammered.

"Dr. Karev," Addison responded calmly, smirking to herself.

"Wha- What- How…did…"

"What was 'soooo worth it', Dr. Karev?"

"Umm-noth-I-uh-have to go." Alex made his way around her, making sure to catch the open elevator before it left.

* * *


	4. How We Operate

_Chapter 4_

_Yay, that was a quick update, for me at least. Your reviews made me really really happy and got me to write more. _

_Okay, don't let me keep you - read! _

* * *

Callie walked outside, fresh coffee in hand, and smiled to see that the rain had stopped and the sun was out. She looked around for a place to sit. She spotted the red haired obstetrician with her face buried in her hands.

"Hey," Callie said as she sat down next to Addison.

Addison picked her head up out of my hands. She looked pretty decent besides for the guilty look across her face. She cocked her head a bit to acknowledge Callie's presence.

"Oh no," Callie said. "What'd you do?" All Addison had to do was give her a look, and Callie knew. The two had become such close friends. Whenever they needed to talk about themselves, the other was there to listen.

"No…" Callie said as her voice lowered. "But wait…What? Isn't that a good thing?"

Addison let out a loud sigh. "Yeah, well I thought it was." She put her hands to her head as if to make her brain stop thinking. "But, ugh, now he can't even speak to me." Addison sighed again. "We have sex and then he runs away from me. Wow very mature. What did I do Callie?"

"Make him," Callie said. "Don't let him win, you're the strong, prominent doctor here. Make him _have_ to speak to him." Addison took in Callie's words and thought about them carefully. She was strong and she's not about to let a guy take that away from her. She was gonna tell Alex Karev off. "Do it," Callie reassured her.

"Alright," Addison responded. "I'll see you later then" she said with a smile. She got up, gathered her things, and walked back into the hospital.

* * *

Alex couldn't sit still. He was anxious for something, but he didn't know what. He sat at the nurse's station with a pile of charts next to him. He was losing concentration easily. Every time he heard footsteps coming around the corner, he would look up to see who they belonged to.

Alex was lying to himself. He knew exactly why he couldn't focus on the charts. And he was only hoping those footsteps belonged to one person. One person he was aching for and couldn't get out of his head.

Addison. How stupid he was, speechless in front of her that morning. He continued to kick himself for it.

'Alright, I've had enough,' Alex thought to himself. He couldn't sit there any longer. He got up and walked down the hall with the intention of going nowhere.

At the nurses station however, those footsteps he had been waiting for, had just arrived.

"Have you seen Dr. Karev?" Addison asked one of the nurses.

"You just missed him" she replied.

"Great," Addison muttered under her breath, while picking up a chart. She headed down the hall to a patients room.

With her head buried in the chart, she was unable to see anyone she could potentially crash into.

Alex Karev, however, saw exactly what he wanted, and she was coming right towards him. He strategically slowed his pace as he came up to an on-call room. When her path brought her there, he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her quickly inside.

"What the-" Addison blurted out. "Alex, good, I need to talk to you"

Alex closed the space between their bodies and placed his hand firmly covering her mouth. "You make it really hard to get any work done" he stated. He removed his hand and replaced the vacant spot with his lips.

Addison responded to his fierce kiss, happy that he redeemed himself. Alex placed one hand behind her neck, while the other searched for the bottom of her shirt. He ran his hand up her front side and caressed her breast. She teased his lips with her tongue for a while before allowing access. Addison began to pull at his scrub pants just as a pager went off.

"Shit," Alex mumbled. He reached to his waist where Addison's hand was still holding onto him. "It's the ER." He grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. He traced circles on her back hand with his thumb. These small romantic gestures went almost unnoticed by both of them due to the sexual tension. "I gotta go," Alex finally said.

Addison nodded dumbly. He quickly wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close to him. He kissed her lips and shoved his tongue down her throat. Addison didn't complain.

Alex left quickly running down the hall to make it to the ER leaving Addison standing there still frazzled. 'Oh no' she thought to herself. He's gonna make it really hard to get any work done.

* * *

_So I figured, as a reader, I hate not getting addisex, or anything close to it. So I decided, chapter 2, chapter 4, why the hell not. Hope you guys liked it_.


End file.
